(1) Field of the Invention
This invention pertains to the furniture field, to devices for providing an extension to a table top or other planar surface, and more particularly to table extensions which may be mounted to an existing table.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Because of the interference from the table legs and cross supports beneath a table, those handicapped persons confined to a wheelchair have a difficult, and often impossible, time maneuvering their wheelchairs underneath a standard table. Thus, a standard table presents an obstacle to a handicapped person nearly as great as a set of stairs without a ramp. Conventional table extensions do not alleviate the problems of the handicapped with tables for a variety of reasons.
Table extensions are known that have been built into a table and may be used by a person in a wheelchair once the extension is in place. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 236,589; 1,167,905; and 2,852,325. However, the complex paths of motion necessary to set these table extensions up cannot be readily performed by a person sitting in a wheelchair. The typical drop leaf extension hangs down low and a handicapped person finds it difficult to move the leaf upward and into a locked position.
It accordingly is an object of the present invention to provide a table extension of relatively simple construction which may be operated easily by a person confined to a wheelchair.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,868,597 discloses a table extension which may be operated by a person confined to a wheelchair. This extension is positioned beneath a table top and may be moved into an extended position by simply pulling the extension straight out from under the table and locking it into place. However, this table extension has the disadvantage of requiring a specific table bottom surface to accommodate the table extension. Therefore, this table extension must be built into the basic design of the table. A person desiring such a table extension would need to purchase an entire table.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a table extension for handicapped persons which may be attached to an existing table.